<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undisclosed Desires by antsizedcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756058">Undisclosed Desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antsizedcat/pseuds/antsizedcat'>antsizedcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Multi, Rating May Change, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antsizedcat/pseuds/antsizedcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Twilight Princess AU where Link and Zelda are unable to kill Ganondorf, and the three have to learn to live together.</p><p>Zelink fluff mixed in with bitter enemies forced to make amends. The rating will change.</p><p>12 chapters in first segment, more planned!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ganondorf/Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was based on a dream I had in like 2018, and is self indulgent Zelink bullshit that I hope you all will love too. </p><p>The prologue is very short, chapters are longer, I promise!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Remember what I told you?" Zelda intoned, thrusting her pointer finger towards the window. "Bars. Bars on the windows. Why aren't there bars on the windows?"</p><p>The worker, by now used to the princess's rough direction, nodded wearily and stepped out of the room.</p><p>"I'd have thought they'd be more careful now," sighed Zelda. "Construction's almost done, and we're running out of time."</p><p>▲</p><p>The cottage housed two bedrooms, two bathrooms, two kitchens, two living rooms, and two storage rooms, split into two even halves. One side was much more secure than the other, with triple locks on doors, brick walls, although lacking any window bars. It felt almost like a prison, and that was its purpose.</p><p>Built at the foot of a cliff far west of Lake Hylia, the remote cottage was about a day's ride from Castle Town. A single road led in and out, and even on the fastest horse, the closest neighbors were two hours away. A mile out from the building itself, a rough stone and metal plate fence formed a semi circle, enclosing the small house against the cliff face.</p><p>The only inhabitants for the past six or seven months had been construction workers, hired by the royal family. Princess Zelda started visiting each month, but the last couple weeks she had started coming out a lot more often, bringing a guest. When she and her guest arrived, all the workers would go to their tents and enjoy an early night off. Nobody knew what the cottage was being built for, or who the strange guest Zelda snuck in with her was. Everything about the job was vague, and Zelda grew more and more anxious with each passing visit.</p><p>▲</p><p>"We have a week, tops," she closed her eyes. "And then we don't have to worry any more."</p><p>"A far stretch," said Link, who was perched on a counter behind her.</p><p>"Stop," said Zelda, "You know what I mean." She turned to face him, crossing her arms.</p><p>Link shrugged. </p><p>"It's better this way, you know it. No more concerns with Castle Town, no more prison breaks, better security-"</p><p>"We're the security, Princess," Link interrupted.</p><p>She sighed. "I told you, it's just Zelda. We're on our own, damn." After a brief pause to swallow, she continued. "That is true."</p><p>Link hopped down and walked over to her, pressing his hand to her shoulder. "Okay, I'm sorry. Pointless argument."</p><p>"It's not fair," she said, "we shouldn't still be having to deal with this shit."</p><p>▲</p><p>The grass was green and wet. The grass was red and green and hot and wet. The grass was covered in blood and dew and the sun was rising. The sun was rising because the battle was over, and the grass was green, and their hearts were still beating.</p><p>"Thank you," Zelda said, standing with bare feet in the field in front of Link. "Thank you."</p><p>"Thank you," Link repeated softly.</p><p>They had been standing like this for a while now, five feet apart and afraid to get any closer. Midna was gone, presumably to get help, and they couldn't break their cycle.</p><p>"Thank you,"</p><p>"Thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's still shorter than what the next two are. Oh well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two had returned to Castle Town on Epona, Link clinging to Zelda as she guided the horse through the streets. He wasn't bleeding any more, but his wounds were red and raw. The third body had been hauled back to the castle on a cart covered by a stained white sheet. Zelda and Link watched it roll by, into the dark of the dungeon tunnels.</p><p>"He's dead," Zelda said, and Link nodded.</p><p>▲</p><p>Link stayed in Castle Town while he recovered from the worst of his injuries. Zelda visited him for as long as she could every day, and some days he spent wandering around Hyrule Castle. The halls of the castle, normally silent, were noisy with the sounds of repair crews patching the place up.</p><p>It was around noon on the thirty second day when Zelda knocked on the door of his room above Telma's bar. “There’s something you need to know.”</p><p>Link opened the door, his arm in the sling Zelda had become used to. He walked with a slight limp still, as she did at first. His injuries were never quite life threatening, but they were painful enough to make Zelda flinch if she thought about them. “Yeah?”</p><p>That was another thing, he was quiet. She didn’t know exactly what she expected, wolves don’t talk, so why did she assume he’d just have… more to say? His voice wasn’t rough, even though he didn’t use it much. She liked his laugh, though, and- </p><p>“Are you okay?” Link had reached out and brushed his hand against hers.</p><p>“Oh!” Yes, I am sorry, I… sorry.” Zelda tripped over her words. “Distractions… you know… I…”</p><p>“I know,” said Link. “Come in?” He propped the door open, motioning to the desk and chair.</p><p>Zelda stepped into his room for what felt like the millionth time. She had spent enough nights here, just watching him sleep as her knights stood guard outside. The room was perfectly recorded in her memory, from the orangey wallpapers with cracked paste to the way his boots rested on top of one another by the door. To the quills on the windowsill from the letters he wrote daily, to the-</p><p>“Princess?”</p><p>Deep breath, she told herself. “Sorry-”</p><p>“I know,” Link said, hopping up onto his bed and folding his legs neatly under him.</p><p>Zelda was barely able to resist wincing from the embarrassment that flooded over her. “Sorry.”</p><p>He frowned. “No, Princess, I understand. I’m okay to go back.” Shrugging his shoulders, he gestured at himself, then the door. “I’m better now, yes?”</p><p>She wanted to tell him that, yes, that was it, but instead she bit her lip and took a seat.</p><p>Link reached out to place a hand on her lap. She was wearing one of her many “casual” (still fancy to him, though!) dresses, and it was cold and smooth to the touch. “It’s okay… yes?”</p><p>This wasn’t like her. This wasn’t who she was. She was making a fool out of herself, she was better than this.</p><p>“We can just sit.”</p><p>And so they sat, the silence only broken by Link scratching his arm where the gauze chafed his skin. Bored, but not willing to abandon his friend, his thoughts began to wander. He missed Midna, missed his friends at home. If Zelda wanted him to go home, it wouldn’t be bad. It wouldn’t be good, though, he figured. Spending so much time with the princess had made him realize she was the best type of person, at least for him. She was smart, quiet unless engaged, and then she could ramble- and Link could listen- for hours. She didn’t make fun of him, frighten him, or tease him. She was able to sit with him, cry with him, and not say a thing.</p><p>Was that due to the trauma they shared? He didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to have another nightmare. The green and red grass, the sun reflecting the water droplets and his sword and how bad the- </p><p>He shook his head, making Zelda recoil swiftly. Damn, now he’s gone and done it. Scared her. What if she never wants to visit again? What if she hates him? What if she wished he’d died? What if falling under Ganon’s mind control poisoned her against him? What if- fuck, he did it again. </p><p>The silence was deadly, until Zelda cleared her throat.</p><p>“Link, the doctor’s said you’re healthy enough to take a carriage. I also have a proposal for you, if and when you ever want to return to Castle Town.” From a pocket in her dress, she pulled out a small envelope and placed it between his legs.</p><p>The cold sweat that had set in when Link heard “doctor” evaporated as he ran his finger over the dark blue wax seal. A proposal? Like a job proposal, he assumed, that meant she wanted to talk to him more! Right? Gently tearing the paper open, Link quickly skimmed the letter inside.</p><p>Three tickets for the carriage, and a certificate allowing him to enter and exit Hyrule Castle (almost) as he pleased.</p><p>“I didn’t know what to write, so I didn’t. I figured I’d just tell you in person.” Zelda tapped her hands together. “But I… I’ll miss you, Link.”</p><p>Link’s cheeks darkened. And the praise. He loved the praise. She made him feel proud of himself, instead of guilty, even though he- no. He was better than that. “Thank you, Princess.”</p><p>“Just Zelda.”</p><p>Link tilted his head. “Are you sure?” He didn’t expect that, even though looking back at how they met and how close they were, he really should have.</p><p>She hesitated for a second. “Ah, well, how about just in private? Make sure nobody gets the wrong opinion.”</p><p>“That makes sense.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>And once more, they sat together listening to the muffled sounds of the lively bar downstairs as day faded into night.</p><p>▲</p><p>Link has a bleary memory of that night, of Zelda tucking him in after he fell asleep with his head on her shoulder. Her voice softer, her smile genuine. She was gentle with him, petting his hair as she hummed a tune to put him to sleep. It wasn’t something Link remembered anyone else doing for him- he did it for Epona, but the fact that someone else felt the same way he did filled him with joy.</p><p>He saw her once again before he departed back to Ordon, but she was back to her usual stiff self. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, and he leaned into it before climbing aboard the carriage.</p><p>He waved goodbye until she was out of sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback? Comments? Yeah? Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Safe Passage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air felt different the day after Link left. Zelda took a day off from her regular duties to pace around the courtyards. She was overthinking again, and Link wasn’t there to sit beside her.</p><p>The news from the dungeon was normal, but she didn’t want normal. There was a very good chance that Ganondorf’s body was dangerous, and her only hope was sealing him away… somehow. She didn’t know, and she refused to. Her memories of him were fuzzy, and the idea of seeing his remains made her feel ill. An elite team of scientists Zelda had hand picked for the task worked day and night, recording everything there was to know about the man and planning out the way that he would be destroyed. Any updates on how much longer it would be were the top priority.</p><p>Her head hurt. The battle was close to five weeks ago, and yet it felt like just yesterday. A memory of the metallic tang of blood filled her mouth whenever she tried to recall the events of that day. It wasn’t worth it. She felt violated, alone. It was his fault, all of it was because of he couldn’t fucking understand-</p><p>“I want to talk to him again,” Zelda mumbled, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>No, I don’t, she immediately thought, that was stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. Letting this shit into her mind, poisoning her memories. She was barely an adult, she was still so young and she didn’t deserve to be wrecked so deeply and she- and she- she… she missed Link.</p><p>He had held her, clenched their hands together to fight the urge to slip unconscious. Zelda remembered looking at his face in the cold morning sun, locking eyes and refusing to glance away. His eyes were tired, exhausted, and she remembered how badly she wanted to make it all go away. How hard she wished for him to be okay. How much she cared about the boy who wrapped his arms around her as her world fell apart for the second time.</p><p>Link wanted to protect her. There was genuine care and love in his eyes as he limped towards her, pulling them down to the ground together in a weak hug.</p><p>“We’re okay now,” he had whispered in her ear. “Hold on for me, yes?”</p><p>They faced away from the castle, their backs to the battlefield behind them. Zelda nestled her head under Link’s chin, and he tightened his grasp on her hand. She felt safe with him, a stranger. He had saved her life, and she didn’t know the first thing about him. He was shorter than she expected, but the leg injury wasn’t helping him out much with that. His fingers were short and rough, his nails neatly trimmed. She could barely bring herself to stare at his face, even though she wanted to know exactly what he looked like.</p><p>As a quiet wind flowed through the grass, Link opened his mouth. “Princess Zelda?”</p><p>Her words wouldn’t come out, but he understood the look in her eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry, that I got you hurt,” his face twisted with a cringe. “You’re not going to… I’m not going to prison for that, right?”</p><p>Did he think she was insane? “Link, no, you saved me, I’m not that type of…” she was barely able to choke out the words, her throat was so parched.</p><p>She could feel his body relax. “I didn’t think you would, but… thank you?” A short laugh escaped his lips, which turned into a wet cough.</p><p>“Link?” Zelda said, her voice cracking.</p><p>He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, grimacing. “I’m all right. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“You better be,” she had replied, and then her vision slowly turned to black.</p><p>▲</p><p>The inn room was empty, but Telma had understood whatever Zelda felt, and handed the key to her before she could even ask.</p><p>Zelda curled up on top of the neatly made bed, barely able to smell the previous occupant. She wished she could. She wished she could feel him, touch him, sit next to him and fall asleep leaning against his shoulder.</p><p>It had been almost two weeks of rarely-broken silence when he decided to speak up. Zelda was laying with her head in his lap, and he was polishing silverware for Telma.</p><p>“Thank you for visiting me,” he had blurted out, his face a shade of pink. He was still awkward around her, although it had been much worse at first. Was he afraid of acting dumb in front of her because she was a girl, or because she was royalty, she wondered. “It really motivates me,” he continued, realizing she wasn’t going to reply right away, “having you around.”</p><p>She chose her words carefully. “I enjoy it too.” Fuck, that sounded stupid.</p><p>Link bowed his head, looking down at her. “I hope you don’t mind me talking,” he said.</p><p>“I don’t,” she replied. “I just didn’t think you were that interested in it, which made sense.”</p><p>He grunted in agreement. “Yes…”</p><p>Zelda recalled the first night they had spent together in this bed, her arms wrapped around him as he whimpered in his sleep. Poor thing, she had thought, even though the nightmares were what kept her awake too. She wanted to care for him, put his comfort and needs above her own, she wanted to feel like she did something right for a change.</p><p>The way her body curved around his, just barely bigger, made her protective instincts surge. His laugh, his smile, he had to be protected. Link had already seen enough to last a hundred lifetimes, and he didn't deserve it.</p><p>She hummed a tune.</p><p>▲</p><p>The sky was dark when a knock on the door snapped Zelda back to reality. The inn room slowly came into focus, and she reached out for Link, her hands touching nothing but air.</p><p>Oh, that's right, Link was gone. She was alone. She didn't like being alone.</p><p>"Your Highness?" Another sharp tap on the door came, and Zelda slowly blinked.</p><p>"Come in…" Her voice shook. The hollow emptiness in her gut returned as the wooden door swung open, revealing one of the many scientists clad in white.</p><p>"Your Highness, there has been a… a mishap of sorts. We would like you to return right away to sort things out." He extended his hand. "I was told to accompany you back to the castle."</p><p>A wave of fear cascaded over her. "What happened?" Zelda said, biting her lip and resisting the urge to question the poor man about Link's potential involvement.</p><p>"It's… hard," said the scientist, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I just need you to come back, the sooner the better." A brief pause. "It's really urgent," he added, the unease seeping into his voice.</p><p>It was as if she was in a dream; she got up, slipped her boots on, and followed the man to the inn's door. Her stomach in knots, he led her to the castle, then the dungeons, then the room that housed the corpse she wanted to forget existed.</p><p>"You're safe, just… go in."</p><p>Zelda blinked. "Must I?" Damn it, she sounded like a child. A whiny, petulant brat. She was better than this. She was braver than this. Link believed in her. She could manage, at least for a second.</p><p>The scientist's voice wavered for a second. "It's very important, Princess." He opened the door with a metallic click, and ushered her inside the dark room.</p><p>"What am I supposed to be… seeing?" </p><p>"Give your eyes time to adjust," another voice remarked from the shadows. Zelda could make out about five shadowy figures, all wearing white aprons or coats, standing around a central table that she was sure…</p><p>He was there.</p><p>He was dead, she remembered. He couldn't hurt her, even though what he had done to her prior had absolutely destroyed her. His mind games, his conversations, his idle chit chat, the fact that for months, she was his hostage, and her mind wasn't her own.</p><p>She fucking despised him, hated him with every shred of her being. And rightfully so.</p><p>"We're going to step out, now," the man beside her said quietly. "Now, if anything- anything at all happens, we'll be right here. There's no way he can hurt you."</p><p>"What?" Zelda blinked, confused, watching the team file out of the room. She knew she was safe, just not with her own thoughts.</p><p>She missed Link.</p><p>▲</p><p>"Do you understand why everything meets an end now, Zelda?" Ganondorf's hand rested delicately on the edge of the table at which the two sat, his fingers drumming against the marble top.</p><p>Zelda wasn't listening, she never was. Her eyes were hazy and glazed over, seeing but not fully understanding. His magic had ruined her body's operations, leaving her as a husk of her former self.</p><p>She was easier to get along with like this, Ganondorf thought. She would occasionally speak or laugh, but other than that she was quiet. No witty remarks or back talk, just her being… there.</p><p>"We come from nothing, we return to nothing." Tap tap tap. "Eventually, we'll both meet our ends, and I want to be there to watch." Tap, tap, tap. "Maybe your little friend… our little friend? Maybe he will be there with us." Tap… tap… tap…</p><p>"Maybe," replied Zelda, gazing out of the window at the shimmering barrier between her and everything she cared about.</p><p>▲</p><p>Zelda was alone again. Her nerves had calmed, her heartbeat slowed. She swallowed before taking a step towards the table and what lay on top of it.</p><p>"Come," he said, and Zelda shrieked, her hands raising up as if to protect herself.</p><p>The door banged open and the scientists rushed back in. </p><p>Zelda stood, frozen, as the warm glow of the lights filled up the room. Before her, naked save for a thin robe and a blanket covering his pelvis, lay the most beautiful dead body she had ever seen.</p><p>Was beautiful the right word? In a macabre sense, he was gorgeous. The fact that he would no longer be able to cause any harm paired with the way his hair created a fiery halo around his head made him seem almost… angelic.</p><p>She wasn't thinking straight, her emotions were rushing everywhere all at once. The noise, the speech, the word, the damned… THING that just happened- what was that? Her mouth gaped open, dragging in sharp gasps.</p><p>"His energy is contained in this room, Your Highness," began a scientist, her voice surprisingly calm. "We knew you wouldn't believe us at first, so we wanted to let you listen to him."</p><p>The woman next to her raised a hand slowly. "I promise you, Princess, you- or any of us- is in any danger right now. He's effectively dead, just… not… really…" her voice trailed off.</p><p>"He's alive, Princess Zelda. I'm regretful to inform you, but we can't hide the truth. We don't want to hurt anyone else."</p><p>"Oh," Zelda said meekly. "So he is."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I appreciate comments a lot, thank you for the support so far :D </p><p>My twitter is @sharknudeo if you want to hear me ramble about my sleeping habits or how bad I suck at first person shooters ;')</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, maybe leave a comment? I'd love to get some feedback.</p><p>Title is from the song by Muse.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>